Problem: In her geometry class, Emily took 6 exams. Her scores were 96, 82, 79, 88, 88, and 89. What was her average score on the exams?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 6 scores and their sum is $96 + 82 + 79 + 88 + 88 + 89 = 522$ Her average score is $522 \div 6 = 87$.